


His hands

by MakaylaW98



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Blindfolds, Denial of Feelings, Dreams, F/M, Orgasm, Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:37:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4835633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakaylaW98/pseuds/MakaylaW98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... Well Spike and his hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfiction.. be gentle on the ratings please.

His hands that's all i can feel, darkness is all i see, and his breathing is all i hear. My moaning is getting louder by the second due to his skillful hands. As he reaches my core i feel my body beginning the fifth orgasm of the night all because of his hands... " mmm Spike" is all i can say before my mind goes blank.


	2. Dream?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was only a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought my story needed a twist.

I woke, sweating and remember the vivid dream of his hands all over my body. Did I just dream of Spike? A sex dream? My first thought is eww, but then I realize that maybe it isn't such a bad thing right. It was a harmless little dream, thats all. Just then Dawn walks in and says "you know its prettt gross when i hear you having sex, its even more gross when i realize your alone and your saying Spikes name." My eyes get really big and throw a pillow at her, "Dawn get out and don't say a word of this to anyone!" She leaves shutting my door and laughing, sisters can be so annoying sometimes.   
I glance at the clock and see its only 12:30, i still have some time to go slay something. I get up and dress, grab my bag of weapons and head out. I somehow find myself outside Spike's crypt just standing, what if? Is all i can think. What if it wasn't just a dream? What if it could really happen?   
I hear footsteps behimd me and as i quickly turn around with Mr. Pointy i see the Black leather jacket and blonde hair, and stop myself just before i stake him in the heart. "Careful love, wouldn't want to stab me with that now would you?" Maybe I would Spike, maybe i should just..." And as i say this i gently place my stake against his chest right where his heart is. We stand there for a second just like this until he slightly cocks his head to the side and says "That's what i thought." He grabs me by my arms and kisses me and all to quick and rough kiss. Then its over.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What just happened? Find out what happens next.

He kissed me. Spike stares into my eyes while moving his hands gently against my skin, my dream comes back to me and i shudder against him. He chuckles slightly "You alright love?" He whispers. All I can say is a small yes before my eyes get a hungry look in them, and kiss him again this time hurried and urgent. He is taken back for a second then responds with a grunt and pushes me against the wall, forcing me to moan and using it to his advantage he slips tongue into my mouth. With one hand he is gripping my side almost bruising me, and with the other opens his crypt door. We are in the crypt now and we are still kissing but somehow we are on is somehow cozy bed. He stops and says "Buffy you don't know how much i wants this." And in that moment i realize (what the hell am i doing, this isn't right this is Spike!) I sit up abruptly and say "wait i.. i can't do this, I'm sorry" and as i stand to get my jacket and belt which came off i some point i don't remember, he grabs me and says "yes you can Buffy, you can do this and be mine,"   
I look at the door (which is slightly ajar) and see it is almost sun up. "I have to go i whisper" i kiss him one more time and leave, he doesn't follow he just yells " Buffy I love you" and i shut the door.


End file.
